


Living on Banter and Late Prayers

by JayMitchell



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMitchell/pseuds/JayMitchell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been years since they had that exchange. It wasn’t supposed to be taken seriously. (The Newsroom, Charlie Skinner, Leona Lansing - warning: character death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living on Banter and Late Prayers

Theirs was a life filled with banter and jokes fired in rapid succession.

Yes, they had their moments when they were at each other’s throats. But after a few drinks, they’d settle down, talk and have a quick catch up on each other’s lives.

(There had to be drinks, otherwise, how can their talks last long?)

They both silently agreed on one thing: things would have been different if she had said yes and he was the one who said no. She thinks he would have made a good husband and a father, and he would be the one who would calm the storm. (Not that he wasn’t these things. It was just with a different person.) He thinks she would have the way she wanted things to go, and she won’t get the headaches he would give her. (Not that she doesn’t have these things. Sometimes he just wished things were different.)

They would talk about everything and anything really - he’d allow himself to talk about office gossip:

> _“So let me get this straight, Maggie is in love with Jim and so is Jim, but Maggie is currently with Don, who may or may not be in love with Sloan who may or may not like him back?”_   
> _“Sounds about right, yeah.”_   
> _“Where do you get these things?”_   
> _“From Lonny, would you believe?”_

to the current events,

> _“So Sloan really kicked that guy in the nuts?”_   
> _“Yep. She showed me the picture of the aftermath.”_   
> _“How was it?”_   
> _“The guy? He may need a new nose. Sloan? She rose above it, like a phoenix.”_   
> _“I’m just worried about the lawsuit. We have enough of those already.”_   
> _“Don’t worry about that, I’m like, what - third in line should the guy retaliate.”_   
> _“Charlie.”_   
> _“Sadly Leona, I am serious about this.”_

to the beautiful moments that happen right in front of them.

> _“Don’t lie to me, bow tie man, you knew Will was gonna propose.”_   
> _“No, I swear, I really didn’t know! Though to be honest, I thought it would happen a few years more.”_   
> _“Not soon?”_   
> _“Will was deeply hurt, you should hear how he describes his heartache.”_   
> _“Yet whenever Mc Mac was in trouble, he was the first one to punch the whatever reason their was.”_   
> _“He didn’t want to lose her. Again.”_   
> _“Brave boy, McAvoy.”_   
> _“I know how he feels.”_

It would always lead to that - one of them would say something awkward which makes them both stop and declare the night to be done and that they best be on their ways.

To think they have years between them, they would have been wise to know when and where to go.

* * *

Then one night, she wanted pizza.

She declared it while leaning on the doorframe of his office, scaring the living hell out of him. Loudly, she told him - she was bored, she was tired and she was craving for a huge slice of meat lover’s pizza. Quietly, she wanted him out of that office, out of preparing for his turn on the seat, out of the mindset that he’s had since this whole shitstorm started - that he was the root cause of all of this.

She could see the tiredness in his eyes, the heaviness of his heart. Her balloon salesman looked like all but a few of his balloons were inflated, barely floating because there wasn’t much air left.

How surprising was it that that damn movie was nearing to be a metaphor of his life?

He tries to argue, and while she was glad because this was how their nights start, it doesn’t feel right. It was arguing for arguments sake, not much of you trying to figure out what the other was really thinking.

He sighs, and smiles, “My treat,” he declares. He puts away his papers, marks where he was so he can come back to them later. Without looking at any reflective surface, he expertly ties up the unmade red bow tie, dons his brown coat and offers his arm.

She accepts.

On their way to their old pizza place, he tries to lighten up the mood.

> _“The new interns under Research have a name for me. And I admit it’s an interesting one.”_
> 
> _“Oh really? What’s that?”_
> 
> _“The Doctor.”_
> 
> _“Doctor, who?”_

Charlie grin was so wide, Leona wanted to slap that off his face.

> _“Exactly.”_

Then Charlie tells her about this TV show from BBC about a “mad man with a blue police box that travels time and space”. He tells her about this man who’s had companions for some time, but they would come and go. He tells her about this man who faced trials and difficulties, and that he rose above them, but not without consequences. Oh, and that he had some good, happy times too -

”- that it’s not much of a loss.” Charlie says as he pays for the two slices. “The current one is a baby faced, perpetual child, but has the great capacity to deliver fear. Wears a bow tie and brown jacket.”

Leona rolls her eyes as she blows into the pizza. “You could have just said that and not went with the whole history of the thing.”

> _“But the whole thing is the interesting part. And fitting. Feels familiar.”_
> 
> _“Does this man have a wife?”_
> 
> _“It’s, and I hope I get this right, subject to debate - just ask the interns. The current wife is a fiery woman who causes headaches for him, but whenever she’s in trouble she’s there and,”_

A thoughtful pause.

> _“Oh.”_
> 
> _“Don’t leave me hanging here Charles. Continue! She is…?”_
> 
> _“You have, what, 6 seasons to catchup on this whole thing.”_
> 
> _“You watched them all?”_
> 
> _“Nah, just the current one to see who the fuck they’re comparing me with. Not bad, I should say.”_
> 
> _“Is this why you are cramming your preparations?”_
> 
> _“… Maybe.”_

The two of them laugh. And for a few minutes of this night, everything was good.

* * *

The walk back to the AWM building was a long one. Every other minute, Charlie would ask Leona if she’s okay, and would pause to try to hail a cab. Leona’s reactions would vary from tugging Charlie’s arm to tell him to just keep walking, to downright thwacking his head to convey the same message.

In the boardrooms and hallways of the AWM building, the lady ruled over a lesser lord. Right now, the pavement below and and the stars above bear witness that they are equals.

Leona suddenly asked, how was Lonny as a body guard? Charlie responds, he’s okay, so far hasn’t driven Will crazy - though nowadays he credits Mac for Will being collected.

"Do you think Will would mind if I borrow Lonny for a couple of days?", Leona asked.

At this Charlie paused.

The look he was giving her was asking all the questions she knew he would.

She dismisses everything with a wave of a hand.

"I usually receive threats Charlie, I am a powerful woman, who may or may not have many enemies-"

"You may or may not be walking with one right now," he chimed in.

"Let’s lean towards the not," she responds. A deep sigh, and Leona continues. "And well, this whole thing with you and Daniel Craig Wannabe and Mc Mac still staying in… Let’s just say the fan mail volume increased significantly."

Charlie was facing her now. “Leona.” The voice was more stern than concerned.

"I will not accept any resignations Charlie."

She hooks her arm to his and motions him to walk on.

The AWM Building was getting bigger now, and despite the New York noise surrounding the two of them, it was the silence that was deafening.

"You should have let me go," Charlie mutters.

"Out of petty malice, not before, my mad man with a bow tie," Leona counters.

An eyebrow raised at her. “I thought you didn’t watch…”

"I am concerned about the nicknames they give you, I want to ensure that they are accurate."

The two of them will never admit it out loud - but they look forward to nights just like this.

* * *

The AWM Building now looms over them.

Theirs was a life filled with banter and jokes fired in rapid succession.

One second in, someone bumps to Leona, hard.

The next ones, Charlie shouts, “Hey, watch where you are going punk!”

A few more, they both see it, and it seemed to glisten even if the sun wasn’t above.

Pop pop pop.

One is pushed out of the way.

The other falls to the ground.

Screams. People running for cover. Guards running to protect.

And in the midst of the chaos, an exchange comes to mind.

> _“Please, please let me dead by then.”_
> 
> _“I’l be happy to arrange it.”_

That wasn't supposed to happen, damnit.

It was just the usual banter between the two of us.

_Please, please get up._

 

The dress shirt was starting to match the bow tie.


End file.
